


[MCYT] Went Off With A Bang

by nixavia



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Mild Angst, idk how to tag lmao, ~ Arson ~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixavia/pseuds/nixavia
Summary: 𝙃𝙀𝙔 𝙄𝙁 𝙔𝙊𝙐 𝙎𝙐𝘽𝘽𝙀𝘿 𝙁𝙊𝙍 𝙈𝙔 𝙅𝙍𝙒𝙄 𝙎𝙏𝙐𝙁𝙁 𝙏𝙃𝙄𝙎 𝙄𝙎 𝙉𝙊𝙏 𝙅𝙍𝙒𝙄, 𝙏𝙃𝙄𝙎 𝙄𝙎 𝘿𝙍𝙀𝘼𝙈 𝙎𝙈𝙋 𝙎𝙃𝙄𝙏, 𝙊𝙆𝘼𝙔 𝙒𝙀 𝘾𝙊𝙊𝙇--Another red, white, and blue show erupted on the stage, the shining colors lighting up the world, the smoke seemingly enveloping the whole podium.And out from the ashes emerged a tried and true anarchist, morals abandoned in the fire behind him.
Kudos: 73





	[MCYT] Went Off With A Bang

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this tiktok: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJa2vYtu  
> listen to this: https://open.spotify.com/track/3vVkxjrTP4SM1Ogq68LoXW?si=YPeZFIk8R_aJ98xYFSRowg while reading for best effects  
> hope you enjoy!!

_ “Well, Techno? Execute the traitor.” _

Schlatt hissed out the words, looking over at the child. Locked inside the little golden box, completely and utterly defenseless. “Tech, please, you wouldn’t- would you?” Tubbo whispered, feeling himself press his back against the walls. 

Distantly, from a rooftop, Tommy and Wilbur watched the scene silently. “He won’t.” Wilbur muttered, nails digging into the wooden edge, holding himself steady, ready to jump off and fight, “Techno’s on our side. He won’t kill Tubbo.”

It sounded like he was trying to reassure himself more. 

“Wilbur, are… are you sure? He… he really looks like he’s gonna kill Tubbo.” Tommy felt himself grip Wilbur’s hand. “He  _ can’t.  _ He’s on our side.”

He was lying to himself. 

Technoblade felt himself play with the bolt of the crossbow out of sheer anxiety. How dare, how  _ fucking  _ dare Schlatt, make him execute a child, on stage, for everyone to see?

He slowly replaced the bolt with the rocket. “Schlatt, don’t you think you're being a little harsh?” He said, forcing himself to laugh, as Tubbo recoiled at the sound. “He’s just a kid. We can, I don’t know, do something that doesn’t involve, uh, murder?”

“Techno, he  _ betrayed  _ Manberg. He deserves death.” Schlatt’s cruel words rang with finality. Even the ever hopeful Technoblade could tell that there was no reasoning with the ram. 

He could practically feel the fear emanating off of the prisoner. And he couldn’t blame him either. Locked in a box, in front of the whole nation, about to be killed by someone you trusted. 

His crossbow clicked with certainty. It was loaded. All he had to do was aim, and fire. 

And so he took his orders. 

**_Click, boom!_ **

In less than a second, the firework rocket unfurled with a burst of light; red, blue, and white searing the stage in the colors of the nation. Truly, a beautiful show. 

Schlatt was dead. 

That much was clear; burns covering the man’s skin, charring his once-pristine suit, as he lay on the stage, for the crowd to see, quite obviously dead. 

Others were dead too, but Techno wasn’t paying attention to the bodies anymore.

Tubbo was alive. He’d survived. How? The rocket should’ve killed him. 

Adrenaline rushed through Technoblade’s veins, feeling himself instinctively  _ click  _ the next rocket into place. 

A weird feeling of tunnel vision set over him. He’d gotten orders that were exactly what he wanted to do. Murder. So why was his target still alive? He shouldn’t be. He should kill him, right here, right now on this stage, show the world what happens to people who cross him. 

_ “Tech, wait, you-“ _

He wasn’t listening. Before he could really process the action, he felt himself grab Tubbo by the collar of his burnt suit, pulling him to the front of the stage in one swift motion. 

**_Click, boom!_ **

Another red, white, and blue show erupted on the stage, the shining colors lighting up the world, the smoke seemingly enveloping the whole podium. 

And out from the ashes emerged a tried and true anarchist, morals abandoned in the fire behind him. 

—

The metallic  _ shing  _ of the glowing sword was sharp and clear as he turned to face the crowd through the haze of smoke, eyes watching the people like a hawk, positively glowing with violence. 

Without another thought, he jumped from the stage, landing in the middle of the crowd, twirling his sword for a quick flair before spinning and slashing through the people. 

The shouts of confusion were muted to him. All he wanted to do was to hurt another one, to show them to  _ never fuck with him again, never force him to betray his friend,  _ **_never underestimate him again again again again-_ **

  
  


_ “Techno!” _

The voice calling his name was distant, if not entirely silent, as he cut down another. 

_ “Technoblade!” _

...Tommy? Was that the kid, Tommy-fucking-Innit, shouting his name through the ash, through the bloodshed? What the hell was that  _ child _ doing here?

_ “Techno, stop, stop! We have to go, come on.”  _ He grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the festival. 

He easily brought his sword swinging down, directly toward Tommy. 

The kid reacted fast, he could give him that. Dropping his hand, Tommy grabbed his own sword and parried the attack with a swift strike of his own, the two swords stuck together in a position that neither could surrender from without being hurt, and hurt terribly at that. 

_ “What the hell are you doing?! You just killed Tubbo! And Schlatt! The fucking president! We need to get out of here!” _

His grip on his sword slipped as he suddenly came back to reality all at once. Tommy’s sword should have sliced right through his chest if it wasn’t for the armor. 

“Holy shit.” Techno breathed, glancing around at the carnage, the smoke residue from the rockets, and the tiny blazing sparks dancing through the bitter air. “I just… I just killed everyone.” A little giggle built in his throat. “I killed… everyone… Tommy, everyone’s  _ dead.  _ By  _ my  _ hands!” The giggle burst from him as full blown laughter, accompanied by the ring of insanity.

“Yeah, and TUBBO WAS A PART OF THAT. You just fucking betrayed Pogtopia, Technoblade.”

“In my defense,” he laughed in a sing-song, “I was under a mild amount of peer pressure.” He gestured around at the empty seats with a crazed smile. 

“We can’t talk out here, Tech. You’re coming back with us. I can ask Wilbur what he wants to do with you.”

“Oh, I’m sure Wilbur will be  _ delighted. _ ”

That sounded WAY too much like Schlatt’s tone for Tommy. 

“What the hell do you mean by that?”

“Wilbur  _ wanted  _ to blow this place up, didn’t he? He wanted everyone dead. I just did his dirty work for him! Sure, maybe it isn’t blown up, but everyone’s dead now, they  _ know  _ I’m stronger than all of them combined!”

“But, Tub-“

“Oh, Tubbo will get over it. Let’s go tell Wilbur. I’m sure he’ll be proud to hear. Where is he, anyway?”

“...Made a break for Pogtopia while you were committing mass fucking genocide.”

He smiled, or, well, smirked, cockiness pulling at the corners of his smile. “Thanks, Tommy. See you there.”

As Techno walked away, humming lightly to himself, Tommy stood back, in the still-empty L’Manburg. 

“New rule.” Tommy sighed, staring up at the smoke-obscured flag. He noticed slight tears in it, maybe from burning in the sparks, who knows. “New rule. Never let Techno get his way when it comes to murder.”

And with, Tommy followed the anarchist back to his home, already dreading that conversation with Wilbur.


End file.
